Temptation
by Truth Beauty Freedom Love
Summary: Draco and Ginny become friends that have a slight infatuation with each other, but it becomes more when Draco's girlfriend asks Ginny to tempt him. DMGW HHr Pretty clean for right now but it will be R soon.
1. Meeting a New Friend

Author's note: I own nothing!! The wonderful Jk's!! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco and Ginny become friends that have a slight infatuation with each other, but it becomes more when Draco's girlfriend asks Ginny to tempt him.  
  
DMGW HHr Pretty clean for right now but it will be R soon. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny was so excited! It was her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She skipped to every class while the others, Harry, Ron and Hermione, would slug along behind her, dreading almost every class.  
  
"Alright, next is.. Potions! That sounds thrilling!"  
  
"For who?" said Ron.  
  
"Apparently Ginny..." said Hermione.  
  
Ginny ran ahead even more ahead of the group, her red ringlets bouncing along as well. Ginny was very pretty. Petite but still had curves to kill. Powdery soft skin and a clear complexion that other girls envied.  
  
She pushed open the Dungeon door and saw the room empty of students but full of potions. She rushed up to Professor Snape's desk, found her name on the seating chart, and took her seat. She was sitting next to a Draco Malfoy. Hmm That's an odd sorta name. Maybe he's cute and I'll get a boyfriend! This sent Ginny's mind racing with ideas of her first "date" and she didn't even notice this Draco Malfoy sit down next to her.  
  
"Hey, I'm Draco." Her partner said.  
  
"Ginny. What's happenin?" she said, shaking his hand.  
  
"Oh not too much. Are you a first year?"  
  
"Yah, is it that obvious?"  
  
"No, just I've never seen you before."  
  
"Oh. so that would make you a. third year?"  
  
"Second." He said making a quick check out of her.  
  
"Damn, I was close" She said making a quick glance at him.  
  
"So do you have a boyfriend?" omg! Is he hitting on me??!?!?!  
  
"Nope. Do you have a girlfriend?"  
  
"Nuh uh. Never have had one. I can't believe you don't have a boyfriend, a cute thing like you."  
  
"Same for you Draco. I would expect you have a girlfriend"  
  
"Well that will teach you not to judge people!" Draco said laughing.  
  
Ginny chuckled and went on with her work because the class had started well over ten minutes ago and she didn't want to fall behind. She knew she was going to look forward to this class every day. 


	2. The Encounter

*Same as before, I own nothing!!*  
  
CHAPTER 2! The Encounter *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh my God, Hermione! I met this guy in Potions and I think he likes me!!"  
  
"Oh ho ho! Tell me more! Is he cute what's his name, age, details my friend!?!" Hermione squealed as her and Ginny ate lunch together at the Gryffindor table in the Great hall.  
  
"He's really cute, blonde hair and the most debonair eyes I have ever seen seriously, he's your age and I wanna say his name is. Draco, I think, it had something to do with a Dragon." Ginny looked at Hermione with a heavenly glow on her face waiting for her response, but when she got it, it wasn't exactly what she expected.  
  
"Malfoy?!!?"  
  
"Yah, that's his last name! Do you know him?"  
  
"Holy shit, do I know him?? Do I know him? He is Harry's enemy and your father's enemy, nobody in their free mind would like him! Plus he was practically stalking me last year. I wouldn't go for him Ginny"  
  
Ginny looked at Hermione in awe. "Really? He doesn't seem bad at all. He was practically hitting on me, so he can't be that bad right?" Hermione nodded. "He can?"  
  
"Ginny he's a horn dog. He will hit on anything with ovaries. No offense of course I can see why any guy would hit on you, you're a babe!!"  
  
Ginny was depressed the one guy that shows definite interest and she sorta likes too is a player. Dammit. "If I'm such a babe, why have I only dated 3 guys all of which were disastrous?" Ginny ran out of the Great Hall crying, feeling alone and depressed.  
  
"Ginny! Calm down, I'm sorry, come back!!" Hermione cried, but Ginny was long gone before her requests could be answered.  
  
Ginny was moping around for about an hour when she hear someone behind her, and guess who?!?  
  
"Ginny? What's the matter?" Draco said, drying her tears with his thumbs.  
  
"Oh nothing."  
  
"Nothing? Ginny, I have a sister, women don't cry over nothing they're too smart for that." He said winking at her. This made her smile.  
  
"See? C'm here" Draco pulled Ginny into a hug. A tight hug. making her smile more. She had her arms on his back and his hands on her upper back. He pulled away, "No no no." He grabbed her hands and put them on his neck so he could slip his hands around her waist. She couldn't believe he was doing this. He was slowing stroking her back. Then his hand traveled lower to her ass, and he gave her a playful squeeze, before continuing to her leg where he rested his left hand. Oh my lord, this is way too passionate for being just friends, but it did feel really good at the same time. Luckily no one was around to see them. About a minute later he pulled away, still keeping his hands on her hips.  
  
"Feel better?" Draco asked looking down at her with a caring face.  
  
She nodded, not exactly sure what to say. "Thanks Draco, I needed that." She said smiling at him.  
  
"Oh ok, we'll have to do it again sometime." Draco said quickly before winking at her and walking away leaving Ginny confused.  
  
She began to walk toward her room. Many thoughts traveled through her head. I'm really beginning to like him, or do I like him because he might like me? Does he like me, or am I just another chick that will give him what he wants? What about Harry? I still love him, but he might not love me, so do I wait? Or take what's on the table? What the hell is up?!? Why can't I ever have simple love or simple lust? Why me?  
  
Chapter 2 done!!! Guys, I need reviews!! I'd really like to know how I'm doing and if I should keep going!! THANX SO MUCH!! 


	3. The Dilemma

ILuvPadfootHarry: Hey!! Your fic is great and Please Please Please PLEASE! UPDATE SOON! I dont know how much longer i can wait!  
  
Kristen  
  
P.S.: Update soon! Karamel06: I like it a lot and want to read more!!  
  
Thanks for the reviews!! You asked for it, and here it is!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny didn't know what to do. She could tell Hermione, but she'd just freak out. She wouldn't dare tell Ron or Harry because they too would freak out and probably try to kill Malfoy. She finally decided she'd have to tell Hermione sooner or later, so she walked to common room and found Hermione sitting on the couch with Harry, her boyfriend. The sight of them together killed Ginny, but it made her somewhat happy to see Harry happy. She had fallen in love with him, but lost all hope when he started dating her best friend, but she still had a spark for him.  
  
"Hey Harry, can you excuse us for a minute?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yah, sure. You guys can talk about girl things." Harry said, jokingly punching Hermione's chin and then making up for it by giving her a quick kiss before vanishing up the tower steps.  
  
"Herm, I gotta tell you something and let me finish before you freak out alright? I met up with Draco in the hall and he comforted me, but not in the way you would expect. He gave me hug, but not just any hug. It was passionate and loving. He practically felt me up. I really think he likes me, and I'm not just another girl."  
  
"Ginny."  
  
"I know what you're gonna say. 'He does that to everyone! He's not worth it!'  
  
"No, I'm not-"  
  
"Well what then?"  
  
"Ginny, he has a girlfriend"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
OOOOOOH! Cliffhanger!! Well not really, because there's another chapter that you can read now. ( 


	4. The Proposition

****I own nothing! As usual.********  
  
"A what?"  
  
"A girlfriend, Ginny. Her name is Sarah and he asked her out only a couple of days ago."  
  
"Then why did he tell me that he didn't have one?"  
  
"I don't know. Probably because he's stupid. Ginny, I'm sorry. Are you upset?"  
  
Ginny was once again confused. Why? He seemed so loving, he was practically going to kiss her and all along he's had a girlfriend.  
  
"That asshole!! Why! How can he do this to me? Leading me on like that. That's not cool, that's really not cool. " Ginny screamed grabbing her hair and pacing back and forth. She once again stormed out of the common room and began wondering the halls.  
  
She wondering and thinking when she heard her name. It was a girl calling, but it wasn't a voice she recognized. She whirled around and saw a short, curly blonde haired girl with an excellent figure walking towards her.  
  
"Can I help you?" Ginny asked with a bewildered looking on her face.  
  
"Yes, I'm Sarah and-"  
  
"You're Draco's girlfriend aren't you?"  
  
"Yah I am, and I need your help." Ginny focused all her attention on Sarah. "Draco and I were, well you know, and he never once said my name like he usually does, but your name did." Ginny looked surprised. He was wanting to make out her her. "And I need to as you a favor. Ginny, I think he's cheating on me."  
  
"Already? You've only been going out a few days. And you think it's with me, don't you?"  
  
"No I don't think it's you and yah I know it's only been a few days that why I need to know if he's worth my time."  
  
"So what am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Tempt him."  
  
"Tempt him? You mean, sleep with him?"  
  
"If you can get him that far, then yes."  
  
Ginny was baffled. Tempt Draco? This could not come out in a positive way. She is lusting after Draco, and now it's a job? Surely Sarah must have the wrong girl for the job.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Why not you?"  
  
This could be twisted into a bad thing. She would get her moments with Draco and call it part of her job description. Ah ha! She could get action with him and she wouldn't have to mess with the side affects of being in love. Her plain a simple lust was about to begin.  
  
"Alright. I'll do it."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 4 done!!! Chapter 5 soon to come!! R/r please!!! 


	5. Strike 1 and 2

WOW! Thanks for the reviews!!!! I can update all the time now because finals are done!!!! YES!!!! Okay he's another chapter! BTW, if you're wondering why I can pop out chapter after chapter, it's because this is based on a true story so I just gotta relive the memories!! (  
  
It's starts out a little dirty, but that's about it for this chapter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 6: Strike 1 and 2  
  
"Ginny.." Draco moaned under his breath. He had one hand on her chest and the other on my leg, stroking it ever so gently. He lips were leaving their mark on hers. He soon left her lips for her neck while playing with the hem of her shirt which he was trying to lift. Ginny let her head fall back in pleasure and let out small gasps of ecstasy.  
  
"Draco" Ginny gasped. "I have to tell you something. I-" He moved his lips back onto hers.  
  
"I don't care. I just want you." He proceeded to remove her shirt with her consent. And began leaving sweet kisses down her neck. "You're all I want right now."  
  
Ginny woke in a cold sweat. What a dream. She then remembered what she was asked to do. She had to be a smoldering temptress (A/N: Moulin Rouge anyone?) and get Draco to give in. Lust. Ah! What a beautiful thing. She hoped out of bed and showered and began to do the unusual. She caked on make-up, something she usually only wears a little of, wore lacy lingerie, usually that stuff disgusts her but if he's going to be grabbing at her butt, she needs to wear something that will make him want to come back for more. Finally, she put on a spaghetti strap top and a short sleeve jacket over that, a black skirt and black boots, then her school robe and she walked out the door.  
  
She got a few glances from the guys but she didn't care, there was only one on her mind.  
  
"Ginny?" Draco asked as she took her seat next to him.  
  
"Present."  
  
"You look great."  
  
"You like what you see?"  
  
"Can't complain."  
  
"Well if you're good maybe you can see more." Ginny at this point, crossed her legs flashing a little more thigh.  
  
"Grrr." Draco purred playfully, licking his lips.  
  
"You going to the dance this Friday?" She was moving in for the kill.  
  
"Yah, I love dancing!"  
  
"Wanna go together?" Please oh please oh please say yes.  
  
"My girlfriend would be mad if I went with another girl."  
  
Dammit. "I thought you were single." She tried to play it cool, even though she was freaking out big time.  
  
"Oh. I uh. she just asked me out yesterday." Draco was an awful liar.  
  
"Uh huh, I see. Well we'll just meet up there okay?"  
  
"Yah, that'll work."  
  
They started on their work. Strike 1, Ginny thought. He's sticking to his girlfriend's feelings. Not a good sign. Well, it is, but you know what I mean. When Professor Snape had dismissed them, Draco and Ginny walked together to the door and then went their separate ways. Hmm. What am I going to do. I've got it!  
  
"Draco! Wait up!" Ginny yelled jogging up to him. "No reason why we can't walk to dinner together." She brought her hand around and slapped him playfully on the bum. When he looked down on her, she gave him her most seducing look.  
  
"Oh that's how it's going to be." He pushed her jokingly and gave her another "hug" He felt her leg with his finger and moaned in the back of his throat. He played with his hair on the back of his neck, which made him, squeeze her tightly on her side. Ginny could feel his manhood on her thigh, which made her a little uncomfortable but glad at the same time. They stayed this way fro a while when he pulled away suddenly.  
  
"Whoa, we gotta stop."  
  
"What's the matter? Did you see a teacher?"  
  
"No. I uh.. The skirt did it in for me."  
  
Ginny blushed and giggled at the same time. I gave him a hard on!! She couldn't but smile at herself. I am so good! Couple more of those, and I shall have him! SHA-BAM!  
  
"Ginny we stop doing that. I may look and flirt with other girls, but I gotta be true to Sarah and not touch."  
  
"Oh ya, I completely understand."  
  
"ok then, see ya!"  
  
All of Ginny's hope went down the toilet. Strike 2. Well, at least he's true to his girlfriend, but what about me? I was this close! Let's see. I guess the dance is my last resort. If I can't get him with my dancing, then Sarah has a good man on her hands.  
  
She decided to skip dinner. Ron would be all over her about her choice of attire today and she couldn't stand to see Hermione and Harry all over each other since she had nobody. Ginny was living a depressed life. She had never really felt love until she met Harry and he doesn't want her. Now she's met Draco and he does want her. Is this lust or love? I think I'm falling for him, and that was not in the job description. Here we go again. Why me?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There we are! Another Chapter done. The next chapter, "The Dance", will be up soon! My fingers need a break! 


	6. The Dance

IluvPadfootHarry: Thanx for all the reviews!!! I really appreciate it!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Dance (duh dun dun)  
  
Friday night came faster than she expected. She didn't have a plan. She didn't know what to do. She was going to fail miserably. There was no way he was going to give in. He was sticking to his commitment. "I've got to look bombin if I even want to get him to first base." Is what she kept telling herself.  
  
Ginny POV*  
  
Lets see, what to wear. pants or a dress? The dresses are what get him, but I can't squat in that. Well, I can but I need to leave some mystery. Tight pants! That will work. Better be tight stretch pants so I can wow him with my flexibility. What if he catches on? He may not like me anymore. No! I'm in this for one reason and one reason only: to help Sarah. Don't even start to throw that love junk into your head. I said I wouldn't fall in love, just make it simple lust. That's all it is. Well, back to the closet. Alright I think the black long sleeve slit shirt and red leather pants, I won't be able to move well but that's okay, and the same black boots. Ginny, my dear, you are genius.  
  
Draco POV*  
  
Pull yourself together man. She's just another girl. No different than the others. But she's so. different than the others. She's gorgeous inside and out. No! Stop thinking that! You're happy with Sarah. I promised myself, no touching! But Ginny is too irresistible; she knows how to keep me wanting more. She's also has a good head on her shoulders. She's way more than a pretty face. Ah! Stop it! Don't think that way. So what's the attire for tonight? Black shirt and black pants. The usual. Will she like that? Or will she think I'm something off of queer eye? Wait, what do I care?! We might dance and I don't know if I can contain myself much longer.  
  
MY POV*  
  
The great hall looked great. With streamers and Balloons everywhere, and a few candles still floating in the air. Since wizards haven't discovered how to make great music, Dumbledore allowed muggle music to be played.  
  
Ginny entered the great hall hoping to see Draco, but instead hooked up with Hermione and Hannah and began to dance with them. Her eyes never left the door. Waiting to see Draco was killing her, she needed to see him and hopefully, dance with him. Right as Dirrty began to play she saw those silver eyes and blonde hair grace the presence. "Alright this is it." She saw him out of the corner of her eye looking at her. He eventually removed his gaze from her and took a seat at one of the tables that was set up for the "loners" if you will. Ginny finally, swallowed her gut, and walked over to him.  
  
"You're here! Finally!!" She screamed, the music was very loud, as she sat down next to him.  
  
"Yah, I had lost track of time."  
  
"Uh huh suuuuuuure, you and you girlfriend were probably 'busy'." She said giving him and obvious and joking wink.  
  
"haha, no, actually, I haven't seen her lately. I think she might be sick."  
  
"Oh, I see. Wanna dance? Take your mind of things." She said holding out her hand.  
  
"Sure, that always helps." He took her hand and followed her out onto the dance floor.  
  
They began to dance to "Crazy in love" a least a foot apart and not erotic or sensual at all. They weren't even looking at each other. Just kind of doing their own thing. Finally Ginny spoke up and said "Ya know, I won't bite." He smiled and got closer, putting a hand on her hip. She proceeded to put her hands around his neck and, not intentionally, pulled him closer. He put his other hand on his lower back and they began to sway together to the music. And before they knew what had happened, they had began to really get it on (if you know what I mean) just like all the other actual couples. Ginny brought her leg up to his hip level and he automatically grabbed it around her upper thigh. The song eventually ended and Ginny sought to make her exit and have him come to her now.  
  
"Well, thanks for the dance!" She began to walk away when she felt a hand grab her hand and turned around to see Draco mouth to Justin Timberlake's singing "Don't be so quick to walk away. Dance with me." She had him now..  
  
They began their grinding dance once again only getting into it more. When THAT song ended it was finally a slow song. Suga Suga. Draco had his hands wrapped around her waist and her hands wrapped around his neck. They were incredibly close. Close enough to kiss. (A/N: wink wink).  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Yah?"  
  
"You know how I said that I may flirt with girls, but I'd never touch?"  
  
"Yah." Omg, could this be it?  
  
"I think with you it's different.."  
  
"How do you mean?" She knew very well what he meant, but had to play it dumb.  
  
"Well, let me show you." He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss but then leaned in again and gave her a more slow, passionate kiss to match their previous hugs. She willingly kissed him back with all she had. She had succeeded in her mission in more ways than one. But her simple lust was becoming hazing and all that filled her head was love and how she wanted Draco with all she could imagine. Ginny POV*  
  
He does care for me! I'm not one of the bunch! I'm happy to report he is a. cheater? Wait is that a good thing for me? Oh god, here come the confusions. Oh, I'll think about them later and enjoy the kiss.  
  
Draco POV*  
  
Bet she didn't see that coming? I'm happy to report I'm. a cheater? Sarah will be crushed, but I can't deny what I feel for Ginny. Oh god, here come the confusions. We'll think about it later, and really enjoy this kiss.  
  
MY POV*  
  
They both deepened the kiss. Allowing their tongues to explore each other's mouths and their hands to wonder around their bodies. They forgot about the crowd around them and they got lost in each other's embrace and kiss.  
  
Draco broke the silence.  
  
"Let's get out of here." Here, he took her hand and they left the great hall.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Another cliffy!! Tehehe. I'm gonna try again to write tomorrow. Wanna know the scary part? This is based on a true story! That's why I can pop out chapter after chapter! Let's keep the reviews a-comin peoples!! Luvs! Power to the Penguins!! 


	7. Draco's Bedroom

A/N: I haven't updated this story in 4 years!! LOL Well I'll see if I can get back in the swing of writing.

Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: Again.. I don't own HP, it's all JK!

--

Ginny and Draco sneaked out of the Great Hall linked hand in hand. Ginny knew what was going to happen, but would she be able to take advantage of Draco's trust? She was so deep in thought about all these things she hadn't noticed that Draco had stopped in front of a green and silver tapestry.

After a few muttered words from Draco, the door to the Slytherin common room was opened. The two slipped inside the dimmly lit room only to find an array of napping students and the occasional book room. Ginny didn't worry about people recognizing her as a Gryffindor without her robes on, and after all, since when did Draco fratenize with the lions? As she tried to cover her red hair that could only belong toa Weasly Draco lead her up the spiral staircase to his room.

"Draco.. I'm not sure what you have in mind but..."

"Shhhh..." He tried to soothe her. The whole seduction fasad she had created was merely an act. When it came to real intimacy, she was young and afraid. She could kiss, but she started to question if she could do anymore.

Draco had never searched for a light, but rather let them remain in darkness. He put his hand on her face to gently stroke her soft cheek while his eyes gazed over her delicate facial features.

"Ginny, in this moonlight... you look... simply ravishing" She shivered whenever she said her name, for some reason now, it felt wrong, as her name shouldn't come out of his mouth. He leaned in for a kiss, softly touching his lips to hers.She kissed back, stilling plotting how she could escape before things go too far. His kiss became hungrier, pushing his tounge against her lips hoping for entry, which she allowed. They kissed for a few moments and then Draco slwoing being pushing her hips backward causing her to back up toward his black and green bed. When she felt her legs hit the side, she willingly sat down, all the kissing had made her dizzy. She had never kissed anyone in this way, especially anyone who had the sensitive touch Draco had. His presence started to loom over her making her lower her back on his satin sheets. Their kiss was never broken as he slowly lowered himself onto her. She could feel his warm growth along the side of her leg, the one she had felt days before when they shared a hug, only this time she couldn't blush out of teasing, she was genuinely embarassed.

Ginny broke their kiss. "Look, Draco I like you, but- I need to tell you something". She wanted to experience Draco as lover, but she was so uneasy that she thought maybe if she told him about Sarah's plot, then she wouldn't have to go through with this. "It's about your girlfriend. She-", he was quick to cut her off.

"She's history. I want you", he kissed her rougher than any of his other kisses. She was suprised by his lust for her, that she could be responsible for such a drive in a man, the feeling was almost alluring. As his kisses became more intense, his touch became stronger. He roamed his hand up her leg and along her side, almost touching her chest several times. Eventually, he did lay a hand on her breast, which she instintively moved away, but it found its way back and this time, Ginny allowed it. The dance they shared in great hall had found its way to the bedroom. His hips started to move into her as they did on the dance floor and his hands explored her body as they once did earlier. Ginny started to relax and enjoy this lustful encounter as she started moving her hips with his, rather than laying like bib lettuce. Draco's hand stroked her side as it had done before, but before long he yearned for a more adventurous touch. He slowed the rocking motion that he had started, and pulled his lips away from her mouth. Ginny's eyes fluttered open unable to comprehend why they had stopped. Draco stared at her unmoving, but she should see the want in his eyes. Draco wanted more. She gulped as she felt his hand move slowly but unhesitant to her leg where he then changed his direction and trailed his fingers up her leg until they touched her between her legs.

She sprung up causing Draco to fall to her side. She did like what she had felt but just didn't know what to do.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked. Ginny wanted to tell him why she wanted to but couldn't but somehow those words didn't come out.

"I uh, I feel, well, sick. I'd better head back to my dormitory" Ginny hopped off the bed before Draco had a chance to speak and quickly made her exit through his door knowing Draco's confused eyes were watching her go.

She loved that moment. Absolutely craved another chance to do it again. She wanted to let Draco touch her and kiss her and -- but she suddenly felt the cold stab of guilt.

--

Reviews Pwease?? I haven't looked at this story in years, but I thought it was worth another go but I want to know what the readers think.Sooooooo thoughts?? THANKS!!


End file.
